


My Confession

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sith Rey [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Jedi Voe, Lesbian Rey, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Rey Palpatine, Sith Rey, That got out of control, Unreliable Narrator Rey, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a universe where Rey was Palpatine’s target and not Ben, she admits the truth to Voe, her dyad-mate.
Relationships: Rey/Voe (Star Wars)
Series: Sith Rey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ladies Bingo





	My Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Enemies
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say I started out with a “what if Palpatine wanted Rey as his apprentice” story and it ballooned into a weird AU that includes this ship.

Voe stares at her in that moment as Rey (Darth Pillagia) admits the truth, and she swears it’s like the breath has been driven out of her. Her childhood friend, and her enemy — they’re one and the same. Rey and Darth Pillagia...one and the same.   
  
“Do you even know what you’ve done?” she says.   
  
“I’m doing all this for my grandfather,” Rey says, and it sounds like she’s trying to justify herself. Like she probably says that at night just to fall asleep. To keep her from realizing what a horrible thing she’s done.   
  
“And that makes it better,” Voe says bitterly.   
  
Rey looks pained. “He’s all I have,” she says. “Uncle Snoke, Ren...they’re all I have. The only family I’ve got. My parents, my _own parents,_ sold me for drinking money. Their own daughter, and they decided feeding their addictions was more important than me.”  
  
Voe freezes. In a way, it rings too close to home. Her parents, dying when she was young. Voe, being left in the care of guardians who had no business adopting children. She should rebut Rey, say that she has no excuse for what she’s done, but she can’t. Because she almost knows what it’s like.   
  
The Dark Side is your mirror image. That was what Master Skywalker said. Rey is hers.   
  
“You shouldn’t kill people,” Voe says. “I am sorry about your family, though.” A bitter laugh. “By the Force, Rey, I love you. I shouldn’t love you, but I do.”  
  
“It’s funny,” Rey says. “Because I might have loved you from the start. Voe...you were the only one to show me kindness. It was easy to get attached to you just then, your courage, your hard work, your determination.”  
  
Voe swears that she feels her heart lifting. She should kiss Rey. She wants to. But she’s almost afraid.   
  
“I feel it too,” Rey said. “I saw your future, Voe. So far away, but so clear. You don’t have to be Luke’s student; you can be more than that.”  
  
“And so can you.”  
  
They kiss, tentatively at first before deepening it, intensifying it. Rey caresses Voe’s hair just then, before breaking the kiss, her lips red and swollen. “Voe,” she says, “You should wear your hair down more. It’s so beautiful. You’re beautiful.”  
  
It’s hard to feel insecure, right then and there, knowing that a Sith thinks you beautiful. The future Sith Empress, at that.   
  
“Can I see more of you?” Rey says. “Without your robes?”  
  
Voe nods. She’s nervous without a doubt, and she’s relieved knowing it’s the typical nervousness of a first time.   
  
They both undress. Voe’s mouth goes dry just at how lean and powerful Rey is — a huntress, a living weapon. She’s beautiful, and Rey seems to think the same of Voe.   
  
“You’re as beautiful as I imagined you’d be,” Rey says.   
  
“You imagined?”  
  
“I did.” Rey smiles, a bit mischievously. “I rubbed myself and fingered myself to you and it wasn’t enough. It’s your fault, you know. Being so unfairly beautiful, and out of reach.”  
  
“Kriff, Rey.”  
  
Her legs...that place between her legs is practically throbbing, and Rey goes more serious. “It’s just a question of who goes first,” Rey says. “I want to make sure you feel the way you should. Wanted. Needed. Loved.”  
  
“So do you.”  
  
It’s Rey who sinks to her knees, seeming almost shy there, nervous. Placing kisses to Voe’s belly, flat and muscled from years of training. Leaving bite marks along the insides of Voe’s thighs, making Voe gasp with just how turned on she’s getting.   
  
And when Rey asks if going between her legs is okay, and Voe agrees — kriff, Rey’s lips and tongue are perfect, lapping at her clit like she’s found a delicious meal. Voe strokes her hair, murmuring affection because Rey is so starved of it, and Voe wants to give this woman everything.   
  
The swipes to her clit get more deliciously icy, the occasional suction of Rey’s lips in between licks and swipes almost making Voe want to chase this pleasure. "Rey,” she says. “I think I’m close...”  
  
 _Let me taste you,_ Rey thinks.   
  
Voe spasms as she comes, Rey seeming to tremble and shake in her line of vision as she comes. And Rey...well, Rey devours her. Devours her until Voe is so sensitive, so deliciously sore.   
  
Voe attends to Rey next. Finds that she’s practically drenched beneath Voe’s fingertips as Voe asks to touch her and at her permission, does. Rey actually gasps as Voe’s fingers experiment with different touches to her clit. Moans — she’s just so wet, and that’s turning on Voe again. If she wasn’t spent from her orgasm, she’d touch herself again.   
  
“Ri’ia,” Rey whispers, and as Voe rubs her, feeling how hard and erect her clit is under her fingers...Rey’s moaning, gasping, and Voe can feel the need to come coiled in her.   
  
Rey does come, eventually, and she throws her head back, groaning in relief. She’s a mess against Voe’s fingers. Voe cleans them off; they’re both exhausted.   
  
“I love you,” Rey murmurs. “Stars, Voe, it’ll just be the same routine tomorrow, won’t it? Pretending to be enemies.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to.” Voe snuggles up to her, smiling as Rey rubs against her almost lothcat like. “I didn’t fancy the Sith heiress to be a cuddler.”  
  
Rey snorts. “Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold.”  
  
“Your secret’s safe with me.”  
  
Voe knows their other secrets are too.


End file.
